Stay Alive
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was just another normal school girl...who witnessed something she shouldn't have. Now she has been placed in the Witness Protection Program, and what's the safest place for a girl in hiding? Why, all-boys school of course, or is it? What if she's found out? Can three male princesses help their new recruit or will their efforts be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Stay Alive**

**Summary – Kagome was just another normal school girl...who witnessed something she shouldn't have. Now she has been placed in the Witness Protection Program, and what's the safest place for a girl in hiding? Why, all-boys school of course, or is it? What if she's found out? Can three male princesses help their new recruit or will their efforts b in vain?**

**Anime – Princess Princess / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Mikoto / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Princess Princess or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's.**

**Stay Alive**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Witness!**

Kagome sat before a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. His name was Sesshoumaru Taisho, or...Commissioner Taisho as he was called around the office.

"Look, Commissioner, I told the Inspector everything I know."

"Yes Miss. Higurashi, I am well aware of what you told the Chief Inspector, now I want you to tell me. Forget Inspector Ookami."

_-Sigh-_

"Fine. I was on my way home when I heard someone scream. I ran towards the cry~"

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kagome ran around the corner of the dimly lit street and stopped suddenly before hiding behind the corner and peeking around the Alleyway._

"_You are wasting our time. Where is the old man?!"_

"_I-I told you, I don't know where he is. He h-hasn't been b-back for more than a week. I Swear, I don't know anything." A woman said in tears as her face was slammed into the wall._

"_Let's see if we can refresh your memory." One man said, as the knife he held to her back suddenly cut through her shirt._

"_NO! NO! OH GOD, PLEASE DONT!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_**-SLAP-**_

_The echoing of skin against skin bounced off the enclosed stone walls of the building. Kagome crouched down and covered her ears at the woman's muffled cries. She could hear the clothes ripping and the sound of skin being sliced._

_Kagome pulled open her bag and searched for her cell phone as quietly as possible when suddenly she was pulled to her feet by a soft hand._

"_Hey boss! Look what I found. A hidden jewel, isn't she cute!?" He moved behind her and placed both hands in a firm grip behind her back._

"_Hm?" The man pulled out his knife as his lackey had his way with what was pretty much a corpse now. "She's your type, huh Skyler?"_

"_Heh, I like her. She doesn't seem to be scared either, not shaking or anything."_

"_You can keep her then." Kagome's eyes widened and she glared as the man turned. Making a quick decision she brought her heeled boot up into the man's crotch and was released. The boss turned with shock and she kicked him in the face successfully knocking him to the ground. She turned and came face to face with light blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that was layered to his chin. Charging, she rammed her shoulder into his gut before grabbing her bag and running._

_She heard the footsteps behind her and felt tears form in her eyes when she saw a cop._

"_OFFICER!" The footsteps ceased and a gunshot was heard before all was silent. Pain shot through her shoulder and knocked her to her knees. She felt her eyes start to close when more gun fires sounded and everything went black._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Then...I woke up in the hospital all wrapped up. After I was released from the hospital that Kouga Ookami Guy hauled me off to this place and...well...questioned me. Then you walked in and he left. That about clear up everything?"

"Not quite. Where did you learn to fight, and if you could, why didn't you intervene?"

"I learned a bit of defensive training from my father before he passed away. I didn't intervene because I wasn't confidant that I could do anything helpful with them on guard."

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed a file that he had been holding on the table in front of her. "With Hiyotaka Mada after your head, we have been put in a position, Witness Protection Service. You will go under the name Gome Higura. You are a 16 year old boy who was given a scholar ship to Fujimori Academy, your mother, brother and your sister is on vacation in the states. It's simple, so keep it simple."

"Wait, you mean, you're sending me to...an all boy school, as a...a..."

"A teenage boy, yes."

"...why?"

"Hiyotaka Mada doesn't take lightly to getting hit or beaten up by _little girls_."

"Who are you calling a little girl!?"

"...This man is a well-known drug dealer and regular merchant of the black market. You would do best to do as told. Now as a safety procedure, your family is being moved to a new home and a few officers will be dispatched to watch over them until we are positive no threat will come to you or your family. I believe that with you away from your family, their safety is assured for the most part. You will also be given this. At the front entrance of the school gates, the guards that watch over the place will be replaced by two of my own men. This―" He held out a necklace with a sapphire on the front. "Is your way of contacting us if something goes wrong. The gem is fake, but if you press down on it, it'll send a signal to our computer system here and my pager. We will rush over immediately to wherever you are."

"...uh, okay...I'm 17 though."

"Not anymore."

"...okay." He stood up and pulled a pair of scissors out from the drawer and her eyes widened. "HEY! I will agree, but don't touch my hair!" He looked at her in confusion before pulling a plastic page out of the file with her new fake ID on it. Cutting carefully and neatly around the edges, he handed the finished piece to her.

"There you go, Gome Higura."

"Er, uh, thank you...?"

"Get used to the name, you will remain in custody until tomorrow, when I will take you to Fujimori in the morning. Your uniform will be here by then."

He left and she sighed as she looked at the ID.

"Name: Gome Higura, Age: 16, Eyes: Cobalt, Hair: Black, Date of Birth: December 12, 1996." She closed her eyes...and sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day was already looking down as she sat in a black Supercharge waiting for Sesshoumaru to pull into the parking lot of the Academy for Boys. The rain poured down hard onto the windshield. The clouds dreary grey and white lining did little to lighten her mood. She wore the mandatory black and white lined Academy uniform that clung to her body...a pervert from earlier had so friskily wrapped her breasts in a white fabricated bandage before smiling ever so happily. He was Miroku and one of the officers who would be undercover as a gates guardsman.

"We are here." Sesshoumaru said before picking up his umbrella and opening the door while simultaneously releasing the lock on the umbrella. He walked to her side and opened the door for her, thanking him softly she climbed out and walked a step behind him to the doors and out of the rain.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, I believe we spoke on the phone? I am Arisada-San, please follow me." Kagome stopped herself from turning and walking back out into the rain when the blonde haired guy walked out. She had stopped herself from shivering in alarm when a group of guys gathered around her. But she didn't stop gasping at the sight of two blonde and blue haired boys chasing one pink haired guy with a dress in the blondes' hands and the shoes and stockings in the blue haired boy's hands.

"I REFUSE!"

"MIKOTO! JUST PUT IT ON!"

"NO! I WONT WEA―ACK!"

"Ah!" Kagome had tried to dodge but with Sesshoumaru on one side and Arisada on the other, she could either head but the guy or take the hit. She took the later.

"What the~huh?!" She blushed at the feel of hands on her chest squeezing. The pink haired boy looked down in shock before Sesshoumaru pulled him off and helped her up. He dragged him into a room where she sighed and followed him and Arisada in who called the other two boys to the side and told them to go on ahead with their..._job_.

"Sesshoumaru, i-it's no big deal. J-just let him go." Sesshoumaru looked beyond feral. The door shut behind them and Arisada at down and crossed his legs.

"It's not okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch her lik―"

"You will continue to think she is a boy here, Yutaka-San."

"EH!?"

"Yes, well uh, Y-Yutaka-San? Is that right?" She asked, still a bit cautious about his hands.

"Mm," He nodded his head.

"Well Yutaka-San, I will be enrolling here, and I can't have anyone finding out that I'm a..."

"A girl?"

"Yes. I am Kagome, but in public, could you please refer to me as Gome?"

"Yeah. Why are you enrolling here?"

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who sized Mikoto up before nodding to Kagome to answer.

"I am in the Witness Protection Program. I witnessed a murder and rape and escaped after being caught myself. Now that man supposedly wants me dead and Sesshoumaru figures that an all boy school is the best place for a girl to hide."

Mikoto's eyes widened at that and looked over to Arisada who nodded his head in confirmation. "She will also be living in the P-Room. She will be our new Princess. Now there are four. Hm, I hope you, Tooru and Yuujiro take care of her."

"Should I inform the other two?"

"...No, let them find out, it will be...more fun that way." Arisada said with a sadistic smile that made Kagome unnerved but she said nothing. "Yutaka-san, if you would be so kind as to show her around the school and explain the Princess Program, I will talk with Mr. Taisho here."

"Under one condition!" Mikoto said as he stood up.

"Hmmm~?"

"I get today free of all princess activities."

"...fine, but you start up again tomorrow."

"Whatever. Follow me...uh, Gome-San." Kagome sighed and followed out of the room with her new...friend.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope this is to everyone's liking! Please review soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Stay Alive**

**Summary – Kagome was just another normal school girl...who witnessed something she shouldn't have. Now she has been placed in the Witness Protection Program, and what's the safest place for a girl in hiding? Why, all-boys school of course, or is it? What if she's found out? Can three male princesses help their new recruit or will their efforts be in vain?**

**Anime – Princess Princess / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Mikoto / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Princess Princess or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's.**

**Stay Alive**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Day One**

"So, I've shown you the lower and upper school floors, the library, lunchroom and theater. The art room and music room, and then outside...will wait till tomorrow, since it's horrible out today. Do you want to go to the office and get your schedule? Then maybe I can show you to your classes?"

"Mikoto!"

Kagome jumped at the annoyed voice from behind her and the pinkette. The two turned to see the blunette and blonde from earlier...still wearing maid dresses."

"Tooru, you seem mad."

"Mad!? Why aren't you dressed yet? We were waiting on you!"

"Sorry, he has been showing me around campus. I believe, Arisada-San said he was free of his..._princess_...duties for the day."

"...you...who are you?" Tooru asked.

"My name..." She closed her eyes and withheld a sigh.

"This is Gome-San,"

"Gome Higura. I was just enrolled today."

"I see, do you know what classes you will be taking?"

"Not as of yet, we were just on our way. Oh, may I inquire as to what your names are?" She had managed to keep her voice lower than normal, but still, it held femininity that made the boys think twice about her sex. The fact that it was an all boy school she was enrolled into, made them confident that she...was indeed...a he, despite the she was in fact...still a she.

"Forgive me, my name is Shihoudani Yuujiro, but please, call me Yuujiro."

"I am Kouno Tooru, just call me Tooru."

"You heard my last name, but I am Yutaka Mikoto, Mikoto if you will."

"Call me Gome, all of you. It's nice to meet you all." Kagome smiled, _'So far, so good.'_

"Well, seeing as how we were heading in that direction, why don't we accompany you and Miki-Chan to the office for your schedule?"

"DON'T CALL ME MIKI-CHAN!"

"Sorry, Miki-Kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER! Come on Gome." He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her off towards the office. The other two followed after them, keeping close to them.

"So Gome, how old are you?"

"S-sixteen."

"Ah, a year younger than us."

'_Eh...hehe, actually, we're the...same age.'_ She mentally cried as she smiled and nodded. "So you are all seventeen."

"Yep, you should still be in a couple of our classes though. Not all of them, but a few."

"Why not all of them?"

"Well, some classes are advanced, mostly for eighteen and up, so the chances of you getting in at seventeen is slim, much less sixteen. No offense, those classes are just, mostly designed by age."

"No offense taken. I am well aware of my intellect. You needn't worry over what I can, and what I cannot get into."

Mikoto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Now that he knew she was a girl...she just looked like a girl in the boys uniform, instead of a feminine boy like the three of them looked.

"Yes, of course. We are at the office now, I am curious to see which classes you are in." Yuujiro made to open the door when it opened and Sesshoumaru walked out, holding a piece of paper in front of her.

"...well..." She looked at him in frustration. _'I need to torment this guy...shave his head and paint it white before spraying Cool whip on it...heh, heh, heh.'_She took the schedule from him a smiled charmingly. "Guy's, this is my..._adoring_ uncle, who enrolled me here."

Arisada chuckled behind his fingers that were held softly against his lips.

"Yes, your _adoring_ _uncle_ decided to match your schedule with Yutaka-San's. You will keep close to him; under no condition are you to leave this school without him, Arisada-San, Miroku or Kouga. Am I understood?"

"I suddenly feel like I'm on lockdown."

"You pretty much are."

"...Do you practice being a slave driver in the mirror every morning, or does that come naturally?"

"Comes naturally, now..." He turned to Mikoto and his gaze hardened exceptionally. "Do you understand, Yutaka-San? Or shall I elaborate?"

"...elaborate?" He took a step back when Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned forward so that his lips were next to Mikoto's ear, but out of view so that they couldn't read them. He whispered to the point that he had to struggle to hear.

"_If I find, that something happens...to Gome, I will make sure no one finds your slaughtered remains. _"Sesshoumaru stood straight up again and smirked coldly at the now deathly pale pinkette. "Do you understand now?"

"Mmhm,"

"Good, I'm going now, take care Gome, call if something happens." With that said, he left with the umbrella open in the rain.

"M-Mikoto, are you okay?!" Kagome caught him as he swayed into her, the other two stepping close to their friend.

"You uncle seems a little..." Yuujiro stopped, not willing to finish.

"Over protective? You're right, he is." She steadied Mikoto and sighed.

"Well then, classes have started, you boys should get going, take care of our lovely new princess, alright." Arisada left back into the office and the two stared at Kagome as she tried to snap Mikoto out of his shock.

"Mikoto, why don't you show me to the...P-Rooms, so that I can get you in bed resting. You don't look so well."

"No, no, no...I have to stay by your side. He'll kill me if I let you out of my sight. Come, I'll show you to our first class, come." He once more took her wrist and pulled her gently past the two confused boys, who once more, followed their pink haired friend.

"First class with me is Advanced Biology." He looked to his left and saw a smile on her appear on her lips.

"Sound like fun."

The four made their way into the class and Mikoto walked up to the teacher with Kagome following behind.

Everyone turned to look at her, awe was sketched into their eyes and for a moment, shivers ran up, down and back up her spine.

'_In the words of lovely Miranda; Oh wonder, how many goodly creatures are there here, how beauteous mankind is; oh Brave New World that has such people in it... Wouldn't mother be proud, I'm quoting Shakespeare...'_

"Gome!"

Kagome snapped her head to Mikoto who had been calling her for a while. "Sorry, yes?"

"This is Professor Gin. He is our Advanced Biology and homeroom teacher."

"It's nice to meet you Gome Higura, please, come to the front and tell the class a little bit about yourself."

"...Mmm," Kagome stepped up before the class. _'What does Souta like; I can't say something that they'll try to get me to do later. I suppose I can keep some of my past times, just...nothing too girly...wait...did I even do anything girly?'_"My name is Gome Higura, age sixteen. My family is currently in the states on vacation and so, I'm staying with my uncle for the time being, well, I was. I enjoy cooking and soccer. I also like playing the violin, but sadly...I don't have one here with me. Anyways, please take care of me." She bowed respectfully, her hair falling into her eyes and over her shoulders with that movement.

The class was silent for a moment and she stood straight and looked around at everyone, thinking she had said something wrong. The guys were blushing madly and Mikoto was rubbing the bridge of his nose in a way to stop an oncoming headache. The guys suddenly burst into applause, and the teacher pointed her to a chair.

"Hm, Mr. Nagawa isn't here today, but he will be your partner when we have class projects."

"Yes sir," She took her seat next to the other empty seat.

'_For some reason, I feel like this experience...is more trouble than taking on Hiyotaka Mada.'_ She thought to herself, a sweat drop on the back of her head forming at the notion.

"Now, turn to chapter three in your advanced bio books."

Kagome pulled the book from inside her desk and turned to the chapter.

"Now, Organisms (and the chemical reactions that occur within them) are sensitive to changes in pH. Explain what pH is and the scale that is used to measure it. And, have some examples of how pH. affects organisms."

Kagome pulled out a notebook and started writing. The class stared at her, aside from the three who had already met her.

'_This is going to be a long day...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Four hours, five classes and eight ambushes later, Kagome sat in a tree avoiding confrontation with anymore boys.

'_It's HORRIBLE here!'_

"Gome...you got to come down."

"Humph!" She turned away from Mikoto who sighed and started climbing the tree; once next to her, he grabbed her by the waist and jumped. "AH!" He held her so that she didn't hit the ground, and then placed her on the grass. Her eyes were wide; she stared at him like he had lost his mind before standing and walking towards the gates.

The second she stepped up to the gate, Miroku blocked her with a grin on his face.

"Miroku, if you don't get out of my way, I am going to shove..." She pointed at Mikoto who stopped next to her. "His foot, up your ass, move!"

"No can do, little miss. Turn around and go to your dorm room if you're tired of classes already. Tomorrow will be more stressful, so you'll need sleep."

"Kouga! Please let me go home!"

Kouga turned to her from his side of the gate and walked up to her, unbuttoning the first three buttons to her top, he moved the black fabric of her shoulder so that white bandage could be seen.

"What are you doing!?"

Mikoto watched in shock as the officer pushed into the bandage, causing her to cry out in pain, tears forming in her eyes and falling into the grass as she fell to her knees. Kouga got on one knee before her and put his hand under her chin, guiding her face so that he was staring into her pained eyes.

"If I let you go home, what will happen if you are caught by them? Will you get lucky again, escape with only a bullet wound? Maybe they won't kill you immediately; maybe you will be tortured, raped like the girl you witnessed. Do you want that? I am responsible for your safety, if I let you go...you will die!" Kagome shook violently and he helped her stand. "Now tell me, do you want to return to your home?"

"...M-Mikoto, could you take me to my room?" She said faintly, Mikoto nodded and Kouga buttoned her top back up before she was pulled away from the two officers.

"Was that really necessary?"

Kouga looked to Miroku and walked back to his side of the gate. "Will she try to leave again?"

"...well, no, but still. You could have reopened her wound."

"It'll close again."

"If you say so, I wouldn't let Sesshoumaru find out what you did though."

"He won't find out; as long as you keep your mouth shut."

**-x-x-x-**

Mikoto was on his bed, Kagome on hers. She fell asleep the second she laid down and now he was reading a book, waiting for the serene of sleep to creep up on him. He looked up at her and frowned. Standing up he made his way to her and removed her shoes and socks from her sleeping form before moving her legs beneath the blankets and returning to his own bed.

'_I think my life just got...a lot more complicated.'_

Mikoto thought to himself, finally laying back himself and letting sleep take him.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^_^'' Please regard me kindly, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – Stay Alive**

**Summary – Kagome was just another normal school girl...who witnessed something she shouldn't have. Now she has been placed in the Witness Protection Program, and what's the safest place for a girl in hiding? Why, all-boys school of course, or is it? What if she's found out? Can three male princesses help their new recruit or will their efforts be in vain?**

**Anime – Princess Princess / InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Mikoto / Kagome**

**Genre – Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Princess Princess or InuYasha, nor do I own any of the Characters of said anime's.**

**Stay Alive**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Fear!**

Mikoto laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling when Yuujiro and Tooru entered the room, still dressed in their princess attire. He didn't turn to look at them; he knew who it was, so he didn't care to look. They went about undressing, changing into their own nightclothes before Yuujiro walked over to Kagome's bed. This of course caused Mikoto to look over at his blonde haired friend as he stared curiously at Kagome. It wouldn't be good if too many people figured out that Kagome was a girl, or why she was here, and while Mikoto was _positive_ that if anyone was going to figure it out it would be Yuujiro, he knew driving his attention away from Kagome would only make him pay _more _attention. So he watched silently, and when Yuujiro pulled the heavy comforter higher up over Kagome's shoulders, Mikoto gave a mental sigh of relief before returning to staring at that ceiling.

"I take it he's staying with us?" Tooru asked as he pulled on his shirt and sat on Yuujiro's bed. The blonde leaned against the bed post as he looked curiously at Mikoto.

"It seems that way," Mikoto said.

"Don't give us that, Mikoto, you have the complete inside look on this guy, his Uncle basically locked her, ball and chain, to you."

"It's none of your business, he's my responsibility."

"I wonder how Megumi will feel, seeing her precious boyfriend spend all his time with a guy...one...who I might add, looks like a _really_ pretty girl." Tooru commented, half joking, half serious.

Mikoto frowned, "I don't think Megumi would care...considering, just last month we broke up..."

"..." Yuujiro looked shocked, but chose to keep quiet.

"No way! What happened? I thought things were going really good between the two of you!" Tooru cried out.

"Not so loud," Mikoto glared, pointing to Kagome as he did, "She moved with her mom and dad to a place abroad, so that she could go to some ivy league school. She didn't want to hold me back, so she broke up with me. Now, if we are done with the questionnaire, I'm going to sleep." Mikoto turned away from the two so that he was facing the wall closest to his bed, and let his eyes fall shut with the weights which had long since been threatening to pull them down. Sleep was a friend to him on this night, as the day had been far too long, and he only begged that the morning not come too soon.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuujiro watched as Mikoto truly fell into a blissful sleep before sitting down on his bed beside Tooru who laid his head on his lap. Both were tired, but neither cared as they cherished the little time they got to spend closely to one another. Yuujiro ran delicate fingers through Tooru's silky blue hair and smiled at the tired look on his _partners_ face. "Another night, Tooru, lets sleep for now."

Tooru sighed; "Yeah..." he stood and made to make his way to his own bed when Yuujiro pulled him down for a sweet kiss. This relationship had started after their first year at this school, and since then...well...it's been their little _secret_.

"Good night," Yuujiro smirked.

Tooru blushed, "...good night..."

**-x-x-x-**

_**(DREAMSCAPE)**_

"_I don't know where he is."_

_Voices were echoing in her head like crazy. Kagome placed her hands painfully hard against her ears in hopes of drowning the voices out._

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_I Swear, I don't know anything."_

"_Hey boss!"_

_The voices were everywhere, in her head, around her, echoing around the room of vast darkness in which she laid curled up in._

"_She's your type, huh Skyler?"_

"_NO! NO! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T!"_

"_OFFICER!"_

_The voices were surrounding her, closing in on her, painfully...suffocating her..._

"_A hidden jewel, isn't she cute!?"_

"_Let's see if we can refresh your memory."_

"_You can keep her then."_

"_Heh, I like her."_

"_NO! NO!"_

"_A hidden jewel..."_

"_...keep her..."_

"_She doesn't seem to be scared either, not shaking or anything."_

_Kagome stood up and tried to leave the darkness, running through an endless tunnel of blackness, she turned and came face to face with light blue eyes._

"_She doesn't seem to be scared..."_

"_Doesn't seem to be scared..."_

"_Scared..."_

"_Scared~"_

"_You can keep her then."_

_**~BANG~**_

**(END DREAMSCAPE)**

Kagome shot up in her bed with Mikoto next to her, looking worried out of his mind at the sheet white complexion she now had. She had been tossing and turning like crazy, and so he had gotten up to wake her before Yuujiro or Tooru woke up. It took a while, but he had finally pulled her from whatever nightmare she'd been having and had brought her back to the room where she now held her face in her hands as she silently cried in them.

Sitting down on her bed beside her, he pulled her close to him and let her cry in his lap as he tried to comfort her, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't really help her with the trauma of the situation, it wasn't like anything he'd ever been a part of.

Watching her heave, and try to calm herself, try to retain her sanity, catch her breath, sooth her heart, it was all so overwhelming. He wanted to help her, he wanted to be there and be more than a sideline bodyguard. He wasn't much of a fighter anyways, so her sticking to his side was a strange request in itself, but he would do it if it meant helping her.

She finally calmed down enough to breath regularly, and looked fearfully up into Mikoto's pink eyes, "I don't want to go back to sleep..."

Mikoto nodded in understanding, "I know, but you need sleep, I'll stay here, you sleep, and I'll wake you if it's another nightmare."

Kagome looked hesitant, but nodded finally and laid down carefully with her head nestled against his side. Sleep did return to her, and though fear still lingered in the back of her mind, her dreams were empty, filled with nothing, no screams, no voices, no eyes...nothing...and she was happy with that.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**** Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

**Rated M For Manicure – X**

**A Moment In Time – X**

**The Last to Know – X**

**Shine on Me – X**

**The Girl You Left Behind – X**

**Accidentally In Love – X**

**Stay Alive – X**

**I Am Shades of Life – Chapter Two Started**

**The Shadow Bender – Chapter Three Started**

**I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal**

**My Dirty Little Secret – I'm staring at it…=.=**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
